Words Not Left Unspoken
by oopsdidiwritethat
Summary: Kurt and Rachel have a fight and Blaine is there to relieve the tension. Klaine, Angry!Kurt, Bottom!Blaine, Dirty Talk, a little plot with a lot of porn


**Words Not Left Unspoken**

Kurt and Rachel have a fight and Blaine is there to relieve the tension.

Klaine, Angry!Kurt, Bottom!Blaine, Dirty Talk, a little plot with a lot of porn

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 2603

* * *

Kurt was angry – no – he was fucking pissed off. Berry was back to being a narcissistic bitch and he was ready to throw one of old clunky heels at her, just to get her to shut _the fuck_ up.

"Rachel, it's time to get over it! Blaine has been here for three months now and he's not going _anywhere_." He yelled across the apartment that was currently being shared between Rachel, Santana, Blaine and he.

"No Kurt, this apartment is way too cramped for all of these people! We are not a home for lost children Kurt."

"Excuse me? I talked to you about this before Blaine even moved in, unlike you, who just let your weird, naked, cheating ex-boyfriend move in here without even as much as a warning. Rachel the world does not fucking revolve around you." Uh oh, Rachel knows that she's crossed a line. Kurt – never – swears, well that she can hear anyway. "And moreover Blaine is not a 'lost puppy' he is my boyfriend. If you don't like our living situation than get out because you are the only one in this apartment who is uncomfortable with the situation." He growled.

Rachel looked at her roommate in shock. They have had their cat fights, but he had never told her to actually leave before. The smart thing for her to do would have been to shut up, apologize and walk away allowing him time to calm down. But no, Rachel is just as stubborn as her roommate – can they even call themselves friends right now? – and always has to attempt to have the last word. "Your boyfriend who cheated on you. " She spat at Kurt. "He apologized and you ran back to him like a little lost puppy looking for its master. Yea, Brody may have cheated on me but I ended it."

Kurt was five seconds away from slapping her right across the face. No one would ever blame him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I am going to tell you this and I am only going to tell you once. Yes, he did cheat on me, yes we broke up because of it, but I did NOT run back to him like a little lost puppy. After nearly six months of being apart we worked through our issues, which are none of your business, and we rebuilt our trust and decided to be adults about the situation. I forgive Blaine for what he did. I love Blaine and Blaine loves me. You are just jealous that I am in a relationship with someone who doesn't want to just use me for a pretty face to fuck – unlike. You."

That was the nail that sealed the coffin. Rachel stormed away and secluded herself in her bedroom. She was probably crying, but at this point, Kurt couldn't have cared less if you paid him too and it was due time someone put Berry in her place. Kurt ran his hand through his hair before slamming it down on the counter.

He was so angry that he didn't even hear the door slide open. Blaine slinked into the apartment, hoping to be unnoticed. He heard the entire argument and tried to wait until the fire was extinguished to come in, wanting to stay out of it. This wasn't the first time Rachel complained about the amount of people living in the apartment, and as much as it aggravated him, he still didn't feel that it was his place to put her in her place. He watched as Kurt huffed into their room closing the curtain behind him.

The curtain – that was the one thing that annoyed him about the loft. There was a lack of privacy, a hindering of intimacy. Kurt only felt comfortable messing around if there was no one home, and quite frankly, when you live with a total of four roommates, those moments are few and far between. God, more than anything, Blaine wanted a door. An object that would separate them from the outside world, a door that would act as a barrier between them and everything else. _One day_, he thought, _one day we will have our door; it will be part of our house. A house for just me and you._

Blaine quietly strolled across the apartment and into the bedroom which they share. The sound of Blaine's satchel hitting the floor startled Kurt.

"Oh hey B." He said as he stood up at the foot of their bed.

"Hey love." Blaine replied giving Kurt a knowing look before kissing him chastely.

"How long have you been here?"

"Awhile." Blaine pulled Kurt flush to his body and buried his face into the crook for his boyfriend's neck.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. She can be so incorrigible and freaking infuriating. I mean how dare she bring that up! How dare she?" Blaine could feel Kurt's body trembling with anger.

"Mmm." Blaine countered prior to mouthing kisses on the skin which covered Blaine's face.

"She has nerve, that girl. Who is she to judge me? Judge us and our relationship."

"No one." Blaine breathed into the taller man's ear before nipping at the lobe.

"She can be such a – _oh_ –" Kurt felt Blaine's hands grip his ass and pull him closer causing Blaine's erection to brush across his, now rapidly, growing cock. "_Blaine_."

Blaine began to walk, simultaneously pushing Kurt back towards the bed. As he did so he peppered Kurt's neck and jawline with kisses. As his face brushed across Kurt's, Blaine felt Kurt's five o'clock shadow coming in and God if that wasn't hot. Just before Kurt's legs hit the mattress Blaine began to pull at Kurt's vest. "God Kurt, too many clothes." He whimpered before pushing Kurt back onto the bed.

Blaine spread Kurt's legs and crawled between them, forcing Kurt's legs to wrap around his waist. "Fuck you're so hot Kurt."

"But- But, Rachel-" Kurt sputtered, being cut off my desperate lips meeting his.

"Fuck her." Kurt smirked and returned Blaine's kisses.

The two kissed each other with fervor while rocking into each other fire pulsating through their veins.

"God Blaine, clothes.. off.. now." Blaine groaned as he climbed off his lover to quickly disrobe. As he took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt he watched Kurt as he slinked out of his skin tight jeans. _How does he even get those on?_

By the time Blaine has gotten down to the appropriate attire Kurt was as well, leaning back against the head board, legs spread and waiting for him. Blaine's cock twitched at the sight.

Little did he know Kurt had other plans for him. He began to shuffle over to Kurt on his knees when Kurt pounced on him like pray, flipping him over and pinning him to the bed.

"Fuck, Kurt-" He began to cry out but Kurt silenced him with a bite to his bottom lip.

"Ssh, no talking." He commanded, the spark of desire and lust going straight to his dick. Kurt looked down at his boyfriend with a mischievous grin as his hands skirted up Blaine's arms meeting at the fingertips. He locked his boyfriend's hands in his own before kissing him passionately, desperately, lustfully. Their tongues danced, skirted around their desire, lit by their flame.

Kurt was careful not to let their bodies completely touch, and he reveled in the fact that Blaine was falling apart beneath him, hips jerking up, searching for some sort of friction, some sort of release.

"Nuh uh, just be patient baby." Anger still pulsated through his veins further fueling the desire for the man writhing beneath him. He slowly began to kiss, suck, and bite his way down his boyfriend's body stopping when Blaine's dick twitched against his face. "Oh, someone is eager."

"Please –"

"I said," Kurt nipped at the tender skin of his inner left thigh, "no" and then the right "talking". Blaine was on the verge of tears, his body begging for release. Kurt looked up at his boyfriend who had his desirous eyes locked on Kurt. Kurt winked at Blaine before slowly using his stiffened tongue to lick Blaine from base to tip. Blaine's head thrashed back onto the pillow beneath him as Kurt sunk down onto his cock, taking it whole.

If it was one thing Kurt was good it, it was a blow job. Kurt knew each and every one of Blaine's most tender spots, memorized each vein, and knew each flick of the tongue that would drive Blaine wild. This was one of his favorite things to do. Watching Blaine melt into a puddle of over stimulated goo turned him on like nothing else. Kurt had to fight his urge to reach down and relieve some of the urgency of his own arousal, but it due time.

Kurt teases the head of Blaine's cock, his tongue circling the head, adding tender kisses and light sucks around the sensitive area. He hears the hitch and the beg in Blaine's breath and he chuckles before sinking down one last time ere hollowing his cheeks and sucking up slowly. His tongue circled the head and flicked at the slit before pulling off with a pop.

Blaine snickered as Kurt rose to meet him face to face. Blaine was flushed crimson, completely undone. Kurt couldn't help but laugh when he saw what Blaine clutched tightly in his hands. He took the tiny bottle out of his grip and kissed the shorter man.

"Needy boy aren't you Blaine? What do you want? You want me to fuck you?" Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. "Nuh uh Blaine, speak. I won't do anything unless you tell me what you want me to do."

"_Fuck_, Kurt. I-, God, I need you." He babbled.

"You need me to _what_?" He seductively enunciated the last word into Blaine's ear leaving Blaine more desperate than ever.

"I need you to fuck me. Fuck Kurt, take me." Kurt gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I thought you'd never ask." Kurt popped the top and generously poured some onto three fingers. Blaine lifted his legs onto Kurt's shoulder as Kurt's index finger circled his entrance.

Kurt was not in the mood to be gentle and to take things slow. No, he wanted Blaine and he wanted him now. As much as the men love to take the time to worship each other's body and take the time to intricately get to know every single centimeter, over and over again; there were also times where they were needy and passion filled and wanted nothing more than to be a little rough and to let loose. This was one of those times.

Kurt made quick work of working Blaine open. One finger turned to two, which quickly escalated to three fingers fucking and scissoring him open in preparation. Blaine was a complete and utter mess. He cried out in incoherent moans, intermingled with pleads such as: 'harder- faster- more- please-'.

And the icing on the cake, spoken with such desire, it nearly made Kurt come right there: "Just fuck me already!"

Blaine reached over for a condom and Kurt pulled his hand back. "No. I don't want to – I mean if it's okay with you."

"Oh God, Kurt – we haven't not since –"

"Shh. I trust you." The smile that crossed Blaine's face made Kurt fall in love with him all over again in that moment. Their lips crashed together, their tongues met with a heavy sigh.

Kurt reopened the bottle of lube and poured, probably more than needed, onto his hand before finally coating his dick. He moaned into Blaine's mouth from the long awaited contact and lined himself up with Blaine, never one breaking the kiss.

He slowly pushed in, pausing just long enough for Blaine's body to accommodate Kurt's width comfortably. Blaine tugged Kurt's head back by his hair letting Kurt know that he was ready. The position they were in allowed him to completely bottom out inside of his boyfriend. Blaine couldn't help but to shout. "Ohmigod Kurt- YES!"

Kurt smiled through the kiss and pulled back to the point where he was almost all the way out and paused. "Please baby, please – I – I need this, fuck, don't tease me."

"Okay." Kurt whispered before slamming back into Blaine. Blaine shouted with pure pleasure. "Mmm, you like that?" _God, how cliché Kurt, be a little more original – ah fuck, who cares. _Kurt thought as Blaine struggled to form words below him.

Kurt pulled in and out, harder and faster as Blaine's fingers scratched any surface available to them. The sting of the dig into his skin turned him on even more. "Fuck Kurt- so good – fuck me harder. Make me beg."

Kurt stopped mid-stroke. "Are you sure about that baby?"

"Oh fuck yes, so fucking amazing – you're so fucking good. Make me yours."

"Mine." He exclaimed with a snap of his hips.

Kurt fucked into Blaine harder than he ever had before. He wanted him to make him beg, he wanted to be claimed. He was going to do it. "Yours. Only your – only ever yours…" Blaine managed to mutter between heavy breaths and moans that accompanied each of Kurt's thrusts.

"Fuck Blaine – mine. Only. Ever. Mine." He said possessively as he changed his position slightly, crossing Blaine's legs in front of his chest and pulling his hips for leverage. Kurt continued to thrust harder, deeper, stronger into his boyfriend who was absolutely spent.

"Shit Kurt, I'm so close. So – So close. Please, please – baby make me come." Kurt shifted his knees, the change of the position caused his dick to hit the bundle of nerves over and over again and send him over the edge, coming all over his stomach and chest.

Kurt knew he was close when he felt Blaine's muscles clench down around him. His thrusts were becoming erratic and sloppy as he desperately fought for his release.

"Fuck Kurt, I want you to come in me so bad. Shit fill me up baby." That was all it took. One, two, three thrusts later he was doing exactly that. He sputtered obscenities as he slowly worked himself through his release. He and Blaine cried out together during his climax, both from over-sensitivity. Blaine's being post orgasmic, and Kurt's being emotional. Kurt never felt more connected to Blaine than he did right in that moment.

Kurt slowly pulled out, Blaine hissing from the sudden loss. Kurt quickly kissed Blaine before falling limp at his side. Blaine rolled onto his side to lie face to face with his boyfriend. The two looked at each other with tired eyes. They were exhausted.

"Oh my God, that was –" Blaine started out and Kurt finished the sentence with him "amazing."

"Mmm, we should probably get cleaned up." Blaine muttered with a yawn.

"Nope. Too tired, rest first." Kurt replied, no longer angry. The rage he felt earlier has been replaced with love, joy, hope, satisfaction, and Blaine. _Always Blaine_.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine, always and forever."

"To the moon and back." It felt so good to be able to say their little saying to each other again. Those six months without hearing those words were the hardest six months of his life. Kurt sighed contently and lazily smiled at Blaine.

"If this is going to be the outcome, you need to fight with Rachel more often." Blaine giggled as he curled up into Kurt's shoulder and allowed Kurt to drape his free arm around his waist pulling tightly.

"Fuck Rachel."


End file.
